


The Story of My Life You Never Read on the Magazines

by lckychrm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ((yeah me and my bad tagging are back!)), Original Character(s), au where mama agreste is austrian instead of being french, probably breaking the forth wall?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lckychrm/pseuds/lckychrm
Summary: One of the consequences of being famous is the exposure of your personal life and all the fake details about it. But what if they turned the tables and decided to share the truth about them?A fic where Mrs. Agreste will reveal the story her life so the only real version about it will be her own.





	The Story of My Life You Never Read on the Magazines

 Imagine this:

   One day you are a completely normal person and the next day you get a task that changes your life forever.  
  
 Easy, right?  
  
 But now add to the equation the fact that the task you got requires an almost perfect knowledge of a city that well… _you know nothing about_!  
 Now, if I made you think something similar to “ _oH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL DO I DO? WHERE’S THIS PLACE??!!?!?!?!?_ ” or “ _HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS??_ ” and “ _Excuse me wHAT ARE YOU SAYING???_ ”, don’t worry about it because I felt the same exact thing when I ended up in that situation. I was 15 and somebody just came to me from the nowhere and said “ _hey want to be a superhero_?”. Okay, it wasn’t exactly like this but you know (more or less) what I mean. At first I thought the man was joking with me but after looking better at him, he appeared to be so serious about the thing that he _couldn’t just be joking_ and his proposal seemed like a yes or yes thing, so I had no choice but accept it.

 What matters is that after that day, my life became everything but ordinary.  
 I started doing things I never imagined I would do and learning things that you can’t even think about. It was insane!  
Of course that this adventurous task came with a price: I had to keep it a _secret_ from _everyone_. That was the hardest part for me because I can’t keep _secrets at all_ and when apparently I can ‘keep’ them, people just find a way to make me blurt them out. Surprisingly, I could keep this one _for years_. What would it be of me if I didn’t, right?  
 But don’t keep the impression that this was like a bed of roses because it had its downs too. I grew apart of many people, I lost important moments of my friends, relativities and even my own life and it dragged me to what I can say that it was the worst moment of my life, that preferably I don’t want to talk about.

 Anyway, I could keep going on about how that day made me know some of the most special people to me and how it _miraculously_ changed me and made me who I am today, _bla,_ but that would ruin the whole story! And I am sure you are tired of hearing me talk too.  
Before we start I want to tell you that this isn’t a common _fairy tale._ And since you may be dying to know who I am…  
  
                                                                                                   My name's Adele and this is my story.  
  
                                    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this prologue!   
> The concept that mama Agreste wasn't naturally french was a thing that was wandering in my head for so long that I had to end up writing something about it!  
> On the next chapter Adele's family will make an appearance!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
